A New Years Eve bash!
by KitsuneRW
Summary: Co-write with Hanyou Lothuial! Yay it’s New Years Eve and the gang decides to through a party! But what will happen when you throw in two enraged fan-girls with pudding!


Disclaimer: I own nothing of YYH  
  
A co-write with Hanyou Lothuial  
  
Yay it's New Years Eve and the gang decides to through a party! But what will happen when you throw in two enraged fan-girls with pudding?!  
  
It's New Years Eve and all is boring at Yusuke Urameshis' house. Suddenly the door bangs open. Everyone, startled, jumps and turns to see who it is... Koenma moanes, "Oh shit, it's them....." Two crazed fangirls, one with short brown hair and eyes of twinkling blue- gray, another with cranberry red hair and eyes of earthen green-blue, bounce in.  
  
Yukuke, emerges from the kitchen carrying two cartoons of soda. He flips over the couch and crashes into Kuwabara when he saw them and scared "Oh shit!" The girl with blue eyes laughed maniacally and waved coquettishly. "Hiiii!" She held up a portable boom box. "I brought tuuuunes!"The younger one held up a large carton of goopy cream-colored....goop. "And I BROUGHT VANILLA PUDDING!" Kurama blinked calmly, eyeing the one with blue eyes. Kuronue, braver, stood up and stormed up to the short one with the pudding. "And just who are you two?" WE ARE ALEXA AND HEATHER AND WE;RE VERY COOL!!!! Alexa sat the boom box down on the table and turned in on. Immediately a techo-rock mix music began to play. Hugo's Weaving's voice could be hear saying, "The ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli son of Gloin..." and Sean Bean shouting, "Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy!"  
  
She began to dance, then pulling Kurama and Kuwabara to their feet. "Dance boys!" She continued herself, Kurama seemingly entranced by the way she carried herself through the music. Heather looked down at the pudding, and then began to eye Kuronue menacingly, a grin spreading slowly over her face. Kuronue: .........What? Karasu: I think she wants to do something with the pudding. Suddenly the vat of pudding EXPLODED AND WENT EVERYWHERE! And Alexa and Kurama were still dancing, while Karasu laughed evilly. Hiei's eye twitched.  
  
A snap of a twig turned the head of Heather. "Kuronue, nad no ennas!!" (something's out there)  
  
Alexa: GIVE GONDOR THE WEAPON OF THE ENEMY! Doootdootchhhhhhdootdootchhhh wakawakaBOOM!  
  
Karasu: THE RING ANSWERS TO SAURON ALONE! IT HAS NO OTHER MASTER! Kuronue: ::covered in pudding::  
  
Heather: ::also covered in pudding:: must.....resist...desire..to.lick  
  
Heather: ::jumps pudding-covered Kuronue:: Kuwabara: What's this rated? Heather stops glomping Kuronue and starts saying something under her breath. Heather: I call upon the powers that be..DESTROY KUWABARA!! Kuwabara: huh? ::explodes:: Heather: Thanks Karasu!! Karasu comes from behind a couch. Karasu: That wasn't me Then, a swift moving predator crashed through the open window and landed on Jin. Jin: Whoa there little lassie Unknown person: I am not lassie I'm-::fiddles with cape:: a heroine! Alexa: ::still dancing with Kurama:: Heather: ITS MICHELLE!!! Hiei: oh great. Michelle: I have fulfilled my task and I shall be taking my leave! ::"flys" out of closed window:: Yusuke and the rest of the party goers (Hiei, Koenma, Kayko, Botan, Shizuru, Yukina, Jin, Touya, Karasu, Sukuki, and Chuu) watch the scene unfold. The coffee song on the Happy Hardcore cd starts to play Alexa & Heather: ::starts bobbing head vigorously:: Kurama and Kuronue step back, only to slip and cover themselves with more pudding (a 1st for Kurama) Kurama: ::looks at Kuronue:: This can't be good. They turn only to see two very happy faces of Alexa and Heather. Heather: Should we? Alexa: We should. GLOMP!! Alexa and Heather jumped-no not jumped-leaped onto Kurama and Kuronue. Alexa: ::in the middle of licking:: ::Gets wicked idea:: Go get the caramel sauce! I'll get the rope! Kuronue escapes only to have Hiei take his place as he scampered out of the house. Heather: Hmmm...a new customer. Hiei and Kurama: O_O Heather: ::gets caramel sauce and rope::...::comes back:: Alexa: ::ties them to chairs:: Bwahaha.  
  
Heather: ::caramel sauce in hand:: WAIT!!! ::runs back::  
  
Alexa: Bwahaha. Party guest: O_O Rinku: Should we be scared? Suzuki: There must be something wrong if we ain't!  
  
Heather: ::comes back with Whipped Creme::  
  
Alexa and Heather: BWAHAHAHA!  
  
There is a knock on the door. Heather: ::goes to look through peephole:: ::screams!:: GET THE GUNS!! ROSE WHIP!! DIE!!! SON OF A NINGEN!! (A/N by KitsuneRW: my quote thank you very much)  
  
Alexa: O_O WHO'S ATTACKING?!  
  
Heather: KUWABARA IS HERE AGAIN!  
  
Alexa: ::Grabs the Cape of No Return and wraps it around Kuwabara::  
  
Kuwabara goes *poof*.  
  
Heather: YAY  
  
*crowd goes wild*  
  
Heather: Now back to who- I mean what we were doing  
  
Heather: Kurama...  
  
Kurama: O_O  
  
Heather: you got something on your face  
  
Kurama: no-no I don't  
  
Heather: :: licks his cheek::  
  
Kurama: That felt good  
  
Hiei: Traitor  
  
Alexa: ::Tackles Kurama and the chair falls over. Hiei gets covered in caramel sauce::  
  
Hiei: ::Jagan starts to glow::  
  
Alexa: O_O Oh shit.  
  
Heather: Getting feisty are we?  
  
Alexa: YES!  
  
Alexa: We need to come up with a plan! An EVIL plan!  
  
Heather: YES  
  
Heather: That was random ... lets think  
  
Heather: Hiei...think for me  
  
Hiei: O_o  
  
Hiei: how about you, baka onna, go each eat a banana.  
  
Heather: DONT MAKE ME GET THE CHOCOLATE SAUCE!  
  
Heather: You've been talking to Michelle, haven't you?  
  
Alexa: Picks up sprinkles and throws them everywhere:: WHEEEEEE!  
  
Kurama: O_O Ningen girls are odd. The party watchers, as they are now being called, freeze in terror.  
  
Heather: I AM NOT A NINGEN  
  
Alexa: WHO SAID WE WERE NINGEN? ^^  
  
Heather: I AM NO MERE NINGEN  
  
Heather: ::Transforms into pure white kitsune form:: AH HA ! ::sparkles::  
  
Alexa: ::Transforms into golden kitsune form:: BWAHA! ::sparkles with Heather::  
  
Hiei and Kurama: O_O  
  
Hiei: What the f***?  
  
Michelle randomly walks through the door ranting about how she is not a pathetic ningen.  
  
Alexa: ::Gives Michelle a cookie::  
  
Heather: Like its don't you...::looks at Kurama::  
  
Kurama: Nice hair  
  
Heather:: THANX ::gives him a huge kiss *SMOOCH*  
  
*Michelle about to go super-saiyan*  
  
Alexa: O_O ::dies::  
  
Heather: NNNOOOOO  
  
A random light bulb explodes next to Botan, Kayko, Yukina and Shizuru. Heather: Karasu do YOU want to join ?  
  
Kurama: X.X  
  
Karasu: Boom.  
  
Michelle: ::giving evil glare::  
  
Heather: ::SQUEALS::  
  
Michelle: Would u be mad if I said I invited Karasu?  
  
Heather: We need more sauce  
  
Kuronue:: ::randomly walks in:: Wait a minute, this isn't Makai...::looks at Heather:: Heather: Nice to see you again. ::grins::  
  
Alexa: Now all we're missing is...  
  
::Yomi walks in::  
  
Alexa: BWAHAHA ::ties them all up:: The party watchers are suddenly trapped in a spirit cage made by Alexa.  
  
Yomi: What the...?  
  
Alexa: You're blind. Bwahaha. Alexa: LET'S HAVE A POW-WOW! Kuronue: ::looks at Hiei and Kurama, then at the burnt spot on the floor::  
  
Kuronue: What was that .  
  
Heather: You mean WHO was that. Kuronue: turns to run away  
  
Michelle suddenly blocks his path  
  
Heather: Ties him to a chair:: just like old times  
  
Alexa: bwa!  
  
Kurama: What...old...times? :::eyeing Kuronue suspiciously  
  
Heather: Don't worry, I always have time for you..::wink::  
  
Michelle: I'm going to the Marvel universe and kidnapping my Cajun, Remy.  
  
Alexa: ::Kidnaps Kurama and goes poof::  
  
Kuwabara: ::runs in:: YUKINAAAAA!  
  
All: ::gasp:: Kuwabara runs into the invisible barrier. Michelle: appears and kicks his ass:: ::Alexa and Kurama appear again and Kurama is sleeping wooo::  
  
Alexa: He beat up demons. Heather: Oh.. Alexa: Shhhh he needs his rest. ::tucks him into bed. Smoochie:: KISS HIM GOODNIGHT HEATHER!! The party watchers start eating the vanilla pudding on the floor in the cage. Alexa: You too , Hiei. Heather: No problem ::kiss...... Hiei: O_O What the F**K?! Heather: ::still kissing:: Alexa: That's enough. Shishiwakamaru:: I'm too sexy fo mah sword Heather: Hiei....are you jealous? Shishi: too sexy for the Idunn box.. Hiei: Hn. Shishi: Too sexy for the tournament.. Alexa: Woot woot!  
  
Hiei: O_O  
  
Heather: O_O Disco lights begin to flash and 70's music plays.  
  
Alexa: WOOO! The invisible spirit cage is still in affect to no on can take the bishounens out side of the cage.  
  
Everybody dances.  
  
Heather: ::shake it::  
  
Kuronue: ::blinks::  
  
Michelle: FOUND HIM ::looks around the room::  
  
Michelle: WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPING  
  
Gambit (Remy, her Cajun): Merde  
  
Heather: do you feel left out Kuronue?  
  
Kuronue: no.....  
  
Heather: Can you not dance?!?!  
  
Alexa: ::Grabs Kuronue and throws him onto the dance floor:: DANCE DAMN YOU!  
  
Heather: You danced pretty well for me ::grins:: Kuronue: ::picks up Rogue:: WHEEEEE! Alexa: ::Kenshin walks in::  
  
Kenshin: I am Kenshin, that I am. Heather: KENNY!!!@  
  
Michelle: MINE! Alexa: OMG I CAN GET YOU!! Kuronue: I don't wanna know  
  
Alexa: ......anyone, you're supposed to answer, "YOU CAN GET ME!" Heather: YOU CAN GET ME!! Heather: ::bites the stuffing out of a nearby pillow:: Look its snowing!!  
  
Alexa: Stop insulting our kind Heather! x.x But I love you anyway! ::huggle::  
  
Heather: Sorry bout that the pillow looked at me  
  
Alexa: ::Eyes pillow:: Hmm...  
  
Heather: ::glares at the remains of the pillow:: ::picking stuffing out of teeth::  
  
Heather: I should control my anger . Alexa: ::pokes the pillow remains:: hmm. Heather: ::picks up the pillow remains:: My present to you, Kuronue! Kuronue: how...thoughtful. Yusuke: ::runs in cage and does the flippy trick:: Alexa: YAY! ::claps:: FLIPPY TRICK! Yusuke: ::Does the flippy trick again:: Kurama and Alexa and Yusuke: ::Do the flippy trick:: Heather: Hiei, you still have some caramel in on you. ::rubs against Hiei  
  
Hiei: O_O  
  
Kuronue: EXCUSE ME  
  
Kurama: Heather....what about me?  
  
Heather: ::shrugs:: Okay. ::rubs Kurama::  
  
Heather: THERE  
  
Alexa: HEYA!  
  
Alexa:: ::grabs Kurama:: Grrrrrrrrrr  
  
Kuronue: WHAT ABOUT ME  
  
Alexa: Rarr.  
  
Heather: you got your share yesterday  
  
Kuronue: ::smiling at memory::  
  
Hiei: ::in corner:: Hn....  
  
Heather: Feeling lucky......::arching eyebrows like Elrond::  
  
Hiei: O_O  
  
Michelle: Where did Karasu go?  
  
Lamp: BOOM  
  
Heather: oh. there he is  
  
Michelle: ::whistling innocently::  
  
Heather: I am scared  
  
Kurama: ::runs, trips over furniture, topples, then hugs Heather::  
  
Kuronue: BACK OFF  
  
Michelle: ::whispering to Karasu:: We'd better get out of here  
  
Kurama: I will always be here, my Chibi-kun.  
  
Kuronue: HELLO!! I AM STILL HERE  
  
Heather: I didn't forget about you...::winks::  
  
Alexa: .............. MINE! ::HUGGLES KURAMA:: I'M THE ONE BIRTHING YOUR CHILDREN!  
  
Heather: You snooze you.....sleep  
  
Heather: ::picturing Kurama as the King of Rohan instead of Eomer:: ahhhhh  
  
Alexa: o_o  
  
Alexa: ::throws Kuronue and a jar of vanilla pudding at Heather and runs into the corner:: PUDDING!  
  
Heather: GROWL!! ::attacks Kuronue with pudding::  
  
Alexa: PUDDING-COVERED BISHIES!  
  
Heather: ::GLOMP::  
  
Alexa: ::dumps caramel pudding on Kurama and peanut butter on Hiei::  
  
Hiei:: Peanut butter isn't pudding.  
  
Alexa: .............YES IT IS!  
  
Heather: Whip cream!!!::goes into refrigerator:: Lets see....whipped cream, chocolate sauce....CREAM CHEESE!!! @_@ aahhh bagel...  
  
Alexa: USE THE CREAM CHEESE! ::cream cheese flies everywhere::  
  
Heather: Bwaahahhahaha ::bagel parts fly::  
  
Alexa: There's no aphrodisiac like CREAM CHEESE! Heather: ::throwing chocolate truffles:: yummy!  
  
Alexa: ^^ WOOOOOO!! HWAER CWON BAGELS! That's Rohirric for: "WHERE ARE THE BAGELS?"  
  
Heather: in Kurama's PANTS! ::turns to Kurama:: ::yanks on pants:: COME OFF!! ::button hits eye::  
  
Kurama: RUN HIEI RUN  
  
Heather: T.T COME BACK ::throws net::  
  
Alexa: HEY! Heather: BWAHAHAHAHAHA  
  
Alexa: ::huggles Kurama:: I CLAIMED HEEEEEEEEE. dude  
  
Heather: NONE SHALL ESCAPE MY WRATH!  
  
Heather: WE MUST DIG IN ::It starts to rain gummy bears::  
  
chocolate sauce: ::squirt::  
  
Heather: I put up a corner shelf on my wall for my Tolkien books! ^^ Kurama: She used power tools?  
  
Kuronue: O.O  
  
Karasu: I think that's hot  
  
Hiei: Hn...  
  
Alexa: QUICK HEATHER! JUMP KARASU NOW! ::grabs her hand and runs::  
  
Heather ::runs::  
  
Alexa: ::throws Heather into the air and on to Karasu::  
  
Heather: ::glomp::  
  
Alexa: I call it "Throwing Heather at Karasu." ^^Ya like? ;D  
  
Heather: Oh yes! ^^  
  
Karasu: Can't...breath...  
  
Heather: Bwahahaha  
  
::lust in eyes as Karasu blacks out::  
  
Kurama, Kuronue, And Hiei: O_O  
  
Heather: Who's next?  
  
Alexa: ::jumps Kurama::  
  
Heather: KURONUE!!! grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr  
  
Heather: ::glomps Kuronue::  
  
Heather: ::smearing chocolate sauce:: Shower time!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Koenma: Wait! It's count down time! Everyone: 10...9...8...7..::still glomping::.6..5.4..3..2..1 HAPPY NEW YEAR!! Heather and Kuronue: :suave kiss:: Alexa and Kurama: ::suave kiss:: ::confetti is thrown:: Music starts to play. Heather and Alexa: OMG Hiei: what is it now? Alexa and Heather: ITS WILD WIND!  
  
And so it this is how the Yu-Yu-Hakusho party ends, everyone in the household started singing Wild Wind. ::camera zooming outward from the house:: Couch: BOOM! Everyone: KARASU! Karasu: eh.sorry  
  
And there it is.My and Hanyou Lothuial's New Years Eve Party story. Hope you had fun reading! Please review!! 


End file.
